Austria x Reader : Finding a subject for portrait
by Arelene1999
Summary: You are a painter, You normally make portraits when you spend your spring break in Switzerland. But what will you do this time ? Your father informed you that due to some problem he won't be able to spend time with you at Switzerland, so you were not sent the ticket. Your friend suggested the childrens' park. So did you find the subject for portrait?


**Hello! How are you peopling? As you can see, I am publishing stories in a back to back manner that is because I am having vacation. From January, I will have a very tight schedule, so I am paying it up now. This is Austria x reader fan fiction, which Danny requested. Hope you like it. Sorry if Austria seems OOC, grammatical and spelling mistakes. Please forgive me. Review please. And just so you know I am a very stubborn person. Don't own anything except the plot.**

**Xxx**

_**Finding a subject for portrait**_

**Austria x reader**

It was Spring Break. You were expecting your dad's letter with the plane ticket to Switzerland, but instead of that, you got a call from your Dad's P.A and learnt that due to a major downfall in the Stock Market, your dad won't be able to spend time with you like usual, and thus he didn't send you the ticket. "Nonsense_!"_ you thought when the phones call ended. _"It is the only time in the whole when I visit everyone, but this time because of some silly stock market problem I won't be able to meet Dad or sister. I hate it here."_

"If you stay here and curse, you won't see the beauty of this place", your room mate cum Best friend said. "But this place isn't Switzerland! I want to go to Switzerland! ," you whined. "Think about it (Name), how many times have you gone to Switzerland?" She asked you. You replied,"Quite a few times. Plus, I was born there." " How many times did you stay here for the Spring Break?", She asked as she sat by you. "Not even once", you thoughtfully said. "You go to Switzerland and draw beautiful portraits, right?" She asked. You nodded. She suggested, "Why don't you go to the Children's Park and draw? That Park is full of cherry blossoms during this time of the year; I bet that you have never seen such beauty in Switzerland. Plus there are many little children who are simply adorable!" "Hmmm...," you thoughtfully said," This is a bad idea. But it is worth a shot. I wonder whether I will get any subject to draw. "

Next morning you were in the park with your canvass and paints. You looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. Better than the sky in Switzerland. You chose a spot, from where your portrait's center of attraction would be the fountain. Surrounding it will be the Cherry blossoms and the children. You saw many children playing in the sandbox. You decide that you will add the sand box in your portrait. "Okay! Let's start," You said and started the portrait.

You were done with the sketching; it was the time to paint it. Meanwhile, a lot of young mothers had come and praised your work. Suddenly you heard a little boy shout," Hey, guys! Brother is here. Let's go!" Within hardly a minute, all the little children left the sandbox, the fountain and the cherry blossoms and ran to a direction leaving their mothers giggling and chatting amongst themselves.

"Umm... Excuse me madam," you said to one of the mothers," Who is this 'brother'?" "Oh! Him?" the mother pointed at the crowd." He is a boy of your age. He comes here every Spring break and he plays Violin to our children. Why don't you have a peek?" She suggested. "He will be happy to see a new face amongst his audiences." You nodded, thanked her for the information and resumed with your work.

Within a second of starting painting, you heard a violin playing. The tune was very beautiful and soothing. With the music playing in your head and ear, you ended your work. After ending it, you kept the canvass under the check of one of the ladies, whose ward was listening to violin and went to the crowd.

In midst of all children, stood a boy. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a smile as he played the violin. His brown hair was blowing with the breeze. The tune slowly ended, but, its magic struck somewhere near your heart. After a few moments of awed silence, all of the children were clapping and cheering for the boy. You saw his eyes. Purple. _'So Majestic. The music... It was... so beautiful. Why did it stop?'_ you thought, totally unaware of the fact that you were actually staring at him. Worst: He noticed.

"Excuse me," An accented voice pulled you out of your... err... day dreaming. "Y-Yes?" you replied. You felt heat raising your cheek. It was that boy. " Vhy vere you staring at me," He asked. You realized what you did. _'I shouldn't have drowned in his purple eyes. Neither should I have day dreamed about him. At least not sitting in front of him.' _ As you thought more about it, the redder you got. "Frau, I asked you a question", He politely pointed. "Iwasdrownedinyourmusic", you said in one breath, just to feel heat rising your cheek in embarrassment. The boy surprisingly understood what you said, and gave you a soft smile and said, "So you like Music, ja?" "Huh?" was your first expression. "Sorry. Ya, I like music. It helps in my portraits," You said. The boy had a surprised expression on his face. "So you paint. Painting is good. I have never seen you here before. Are you new?" You shook your head and explained that your dad could not come and take you to Switzerland. The boy nodded and placed his violin in its case. You felt that he should be leaving pretty soon, so you complimented his playing and wished him bye. You walked away thinking _' Maybe it was a bit rude to compliment him and leave. But any way, I had to go.'_

You were done with your packing of paints and pencils, you covered the canvass with a piece of cloth and you were ready to leave the park. Suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned and screamed on top of your lungs to see the gardeners very near to you. "You should leave the park, as fast as you can. This is not a safe place after evening." He stated and left. You were panting heavily as you gathered your scattered materials which fell on the ground when the gardener scared you. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice said. You looked up and saw that boy looking at you. "Ya. Just got scared by the gardener," you replied. The boy helped you pick up your stuffs and said, "If you don't mind, vould you like me to valk you home?" You were a bit surprised by the straightforwardness of the boy and said, "Yes please."

You two were walking down the street. An awkward silence was formed between you two. Suddenly you heard him mutter something. "Sorry, but are you talking with me?" you asked. He turned towards you and said, "I am Roderich. Roderich Edelstein. You are?" You introduced yourself. Again, a silence fell all over you two. You soon reached your destination. "Well, this is the hostel where I live. Thanks for walking me home, Roderich. Good night", you said. He stood there blankly. You felt a bit sad, but you shrugged the feeling off and opened the main gate. "Vill I see you tomorrow?" A simple question, made you happier in a second. "Sure." You said. "Okay," he said. He waved you and walked away. You kept waving at him, until he was out of sight.

"Soooo... How was the day? Did you find a subject to portrait?" your Best friend asked. "Yup! I did," you replied with a picture of a certain boy, surrounded with cherry blossoms, playing violin in your mind.

**Done! Done! DOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE! Beg pardon of my **_** ' Not so necessary '**_** excitement. It is just that I had a really nice time today. Plus, Dad is out of station. I am so happy. I actually don't like him much. Well, I don't like him when he shouts at me. Other than that, He is cool! Anyway, Review. Please readers, what is this? People simply view my stories and leave. All I need is a little, small review. Review please. **

**Dear Danny,**

**Hope you liked it. Don't shout at me if it is not up to your standards. Sorry if Roderich seemed a bit OOC. I will be waiting for your review. **

**Your lovingly, Arelene 1999**


End file.
